Hydraulically actuated tools include mechanisms that are driven by hydraulic pressure. Mechanisms can include burst inserts, sleeves, pistons, etc.
In wellbore operations, one or more hydraulically actuated tools may be installed in a wellbore, for example, as a component in a wellbore string. Pressures communicated through the wellbore, for example, through the string may be used to actuate the tool's mechanism.
There is a risk that the mechanism of a hydraulically actuated tool could be actuated prematurely if there is a pressure spike in the wellbore. In particular, if there is a need to pressure test the wellbore, the mechanism could prematurely function due to the test pressures.